Syvalion
Syvalion is a action maze game originally released in 1988 for Arcades in Japan only. An international version was made and scheduled for release in the subsequent year but ultimately scrapped, though a prototype ROM can be found. It was also released for the Sharp X68000 and later ported to the Super Nintendo in Japan and Europe. It was also re-released for PC, PS2 and Xbox as a part of Taito Legends 2 in 2006. The game was designed by Fukio "MTJ" Mitsuji, who is also responsible for the Bubble Bobble series, and Hisayoshi Ogura from Zuntata. It is set in the same universe of the Darius series, with it's story being connected with both Darius and Raimais, another Taito game. Game Modes Upon starting the game, the player can choose between three different gameplay modes. * Basic Series: A training/tutorial mode, featuring fixed stages and bosses. Before each stage, the player is given various tips on the gameplay. * Real Combat Series: The game's main story mode (more on that later). * Time Attack (SNES only): A survival mode where you play for score. It has only a single stage, where you must get as much points as possible before the timer runs out. Story Syvalion is unique in that it features a non-linear story, played in the form of "scenarios": each time you boot the game, a different scenario is chosen at random. The story is told from the perspective of the unnamed hero, in the form of diary entries. Before each chapter, a small text appears detailing the plot so far. Depending on the player's performance in the stage, the story will change in various manners, leading into one of 100+ different endings. The general plot deals with an alien race (apparently called Varia) which is invading Earth and kidnapping humans to turn them into robotic slaves. Depending on the scenario, the unnamed hero will either steal the Syvalion from them or receive a distress call and then fight them. Along his journey, he meets with various characters (again depending on the scenario). Each of these characters may give various temporary upgrades to the Syvalion. Gameplay In this game players control the titular Syvalion, a multi-segmented dragon, and must guide it through a maze. The original Arcade release utilized a trackball to control the dragon's movement, while console releases utilize regular directional control scheme. The Syvalion's main means of offense is a fiery breath, which can destroy any enemy which comes in contact with it, though its power is controlled by a meter which depletes as the player uses it and replenishes when not in use. Given the randomized nature of the game, all of the mazes are procedurally generated, with their graphics, layout enemy positioning and BGM being chosen at random. Aside of common enemies players also have to deal with indestructible obstacles, which are identified by their blue outlines. At the end of the maze player have to face a boss which is also randomly picked. Category:Games